Rainy Days
by DaggerZero
Summary: It's raining and Ryou and Bakura are stuck in the house. Yugi and Yami join them. Oh what fun we'll be having. DDR and table tennis. Oh boy. My first YGO fic! Warning: Yaoi, and mushy romantic stuff. R&R please.


DZ: A Yu-Gi-Oh! fic...

Takao: And so?

DZ: It's my first, and probably last.

Rei: How so?

DZ: I really wasn't planning any YGO fics, but Ryou loves YGO and I wrote this for her (me being her Bakura #^_^#).

Max: Ah that's sweet. 

DZ: Anyways, this is just short, and very mushy. You have been warned. Couples are Ryou/Bakura and Yugi/Yami. There, onto the fic.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Ryou paused at the door taking off his sneakers. Slowly turning the doorknob, he took extra care to make no sound. Eyeing his destination, which was a bed with a large lump on it, Ryou tiptoed, being stealthy as a cat. When he was near enough, Ryou pounced.

"'Kura-chan!" Ryou landed on top of the lump (A/N: He has good trajectory ^_^). The lump emitted an 'oof' sound. The lump otherwise known as Bakura. Ryou giggled, taking the edge of the blanket and uncovering Bakura's face. "BOO!"

"What the hell's wrong with you?" Bakura asked sourly.

Ryou gave his yami a toothy grin and said, "It's raining."

Bakura rolled his eyes. For some reason, his hikari had a weird fetish for rain. Which is odd, considering his aversion to it. Back when Bakura was alive, it never did rain much, so the former tomb robber wasn't used to it.

Ignoring Ryou on top of him, Bakura just raised the blanket over his head and tried to go back to sleep.

"Oh, c'mon, yami." Ryou got up and yanked the covers from Bakura. "Wakey wakey, Sleeping Tomb Robber~y. Your soul room is way too gloomy."

Bakura scowled at his hikari, but got out of bed. Giggling, Ryou took Bakura's hand and they were out of the soul room.

****************************

"Sweet little bumble bee, I know what you want from me, Dub I dub I do da da, Dub I dub I do da da, Sweet little bumble bee, More than just a fantasy, Dub I dub I do da da, Du-" Ryou's singing stopped, the same time the music did.

"Argh! Quit singing, Ryou! You're throwing me off. I can't concentrate." Bakura growled.

Ryou laughed and said, "You just suck at the game, yami. That's not my fault."

"Oh yeah?! Why don't you try it?!" Bakura pointed at the dance pad. Ryou got up, chose his song and waited to start. In a few minutes, it was clear that the hikari excelled where his yami did not. 'Shooting Star', that song that Ryou dance to was a more difficult song, than 'Bumble Bee' and Ryou passed it easily. He grinned cheekily at Bakura after he finished.

"How's that, 'Kura-chan?"

"'Kura-chan" only sulked on the couch and said nothing. Ryou laughed at his yami's childish pout and went over to hug him.

"Don't worry. I still love you, even if you don't have dancing skills."

"You better."

The two stayed in embrace for a while, until Bakura said, "I'm bored, but it's still raining outside."

"Aww, c'mon, Bakura. The rain really doesn't hurt." Ryou got up and walked toward the door. But before he can open it, Bakura had him pinned against the door.

"Oh no, my little hikari." He said, nuzzling against Ryou's neck. He began to give his hikari little butterfly kisses from his collar bone to his jaw, murmuring, "Bakura does not want to go out into the rain."

Reaching Ryou's lips, Bakura coaxed it to open, with his tongue and they began a tongue war. The moans coming from his hikari made Bakura deepen the kiss even more. As they were about to move upstairs, the doorbell rang suddenly. Ryou broke the kiss and shoved Bakura to look out the peephole. 

"It's Yugi." Ryou said. "He looks soaked. Yami, promise to behave. Especially if his yami appears."

Ignoring the string of Egyptian curses that came from his lover, Ryou opened the door.

"Hi, Ryou." Yugi started. "I kinda got caught near hear. Do you mind if I stay here until the rain stops?"

"Sure." Ryou smiled, letting his friend in. He went to the bathroom to get towels for Yugi, shooting Bakura a 'behave' look.

Yugi shifter under the scrutiny of the tomb robber. Bakura was eyeing Yugi before he asked, "So, little Yugi, where's the pharoah?"

Before Yugi could speak, Yami came out of the puzzle, getting in between Yugi and Bakura. "I'm right here, tomb robber."

Right then Ryou came back with the towels. Yugi took them gratefully and went with Ryou to change into dry clothes. This left Yami and Bakura alone. Together. Oh boy.

**********************

"Do you really think we should leave them together?" Yugi asked.

Ryou chuckled. "They'll be fine. Besides, I told Bakura he can't duel with Yami unsupervised."

"Oh yeah, I remember." Yugi laughed. "We were all there when you made him promise."

***********************

"All right, pharaoh!" Bakura pointed at Yami. "I challenge you to a duel!"

Yami shook his head. "You're not supposed to duel me unsupervised, remember?"

"But that's only for Duel Monsters." Bakura laughed evilly. "And this isn't a Duel Monsters challenge."

Slightly interested, yet very wary, Yami gave him a questioning look. "What is it?"

"DDR!!!" Bakura pointed to the dance pad. Whipping up another one out of hammerspaceä and hooking it up to the PS2, Bakura explained to Yami how the game worked.

"So I just follow the arrows on the screen and press the correlating arrows on the pad with my foot?" Yami recapped. Bakura confirmed with a nod.

"Are you ready to start, pharaoh?" When Yami nodded, Bakura picked the song 'Butterfly and soon it began. Bakura had an advantage, having played the game several times, but Yami wasn't the King of Games for nothing. Being the quick study he was, he kept up with Bakura easily. It seems Yami had a knack for dancing. 

In the end, the two ended up in a tie, both getting the grades of 'B'. Ryou and Yugi, who were watching their Yami's, began to clap for them. The two turned in shock, they did not notice them, being so wrapped up in the game. (A/N: Can you say competitive?)

"That was a good game, Bakura." Yami held out his hand. Bakura snorted and just went to his hikari. Yami shrugged and went over to his now dry and newly clothed hikari.

Yugi giggled as Yami hugged him. "I didn't know you could dance, Yami."

"Neither did I." Yami buried his head into Yugi's hair.

"Well," Ryou cleared his throat. "Um, since there's nothing one can do outside, how about a game of table tennis?"

They all agreed heading over to the table. Spending the rest of the day playing table tennis, it went onto three scenarios:

Scenario #1:

Two young duelists vs. Two dead spirits

"That was a good shot, Yugi!"

"Thanks, Yami."

"Damn it, pharaoh! Quit fraternizing with the enemy!"

"He's not fraternizing, he's just complementing."

"Don't flirt with me, Ryou!"

Everyone, except Bakura, sweat dropped. Okaaaay...

Scenario #2:

Psychotic Thief and Innocent Duel Monsters Champion vs. Good Looking Game King and Girly Looking Ringkeeper

"C'mon, Ryou! Show come backbone!"

"Don't yell at my Ryou! Only I can do that!"

"That makes me feel better."

"I think it's endearing, ne Ryou?"

Everyone, except Yugi and Bakura, sweat drop. Um...right!

Scenario #3:

Abusive Tomb Robber and his Weak Hikari vs. Former Egotistical Pharaoh and his Small Fry Aibou

"That's a great forehand, Yami!"

"Thanks, Yugi!"

"Argh! Take this, pharaoh!"

"Ack! Don't jump on the table, Bakura!" 

BAM!!! The table tennis had split into two, with Bakura laying on top of it.

"Itai..." He groaned. "I think Anubis just tried to weigh my heart."

"You're dead already, baka." Yami interjected. 

"Yea, well so are you, so there!" Bakura stuck his tongue out at the former pharaoh. Said former pharaoh only rolled his eyes.

"Well, I guess we can't play anymore." Yugi eyed the broken table.

"It's 6:30 and the rain hasn't stopped." Ryou said. "You guys want to call home and say you'll stay here? It's not a school night, so it doesn't matter."

Yugi nodded and went to call his grandpa, while Ryou went to get ice for Bakura. After everything was settled, they had dinner and watched some TV. Yugi and Yami went to bed first.

***********************

Yugi layed in the dark, hearing thunder booming and lightning flashed, filling the room with light every once in a while. He shivered and reached for the puzzle. 

"Yami." He called, holding the item close. "Please come out."

In a flash, his darker side was by the bedside, peering down at him. "What is wrong aibou?

Yugi sat up, lowering his head and stammered out, "I-I'm a-a-fraid of the...n-noises." Thunder drummed and Yugi quickly hugged his yami around the waist and tightly closed his eyes, whimpering. Yami sat on the edge of the bed, stroking his aibou's hair and whispered to him soothingly. 

After Yugi had calmed down, he apologized. "I'm sorry, Yami. I didn't notice when we were playing, but not that we're alone..."

"It's ok." Yami still stroked his hair.

"Um..."

"What is it, Yugi?"

"C-could you s-s-stay with me?" Yugi asked shyly. Yami smiled at him and kissed his forehead.

"Of course, my aibou."

The two settled around the bed comfortably, Yami holding Yugi possessively and Yugi clinging to him, resting his head on Yami's shoulder. Neither spoke again and they fell a deep slumber not even the loudest thunder could wake.

*****************************

Ryou peeked into the spare bedroom to check up on Yugi, blushing to find that Yugi was all right. Very all right.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

Ryou jumped at Bakura's voice. He looked down the hallway, seeing his yami approaching. Gesturing to look in the small crack of the door, he let Bakura see.

"Your into voyeurism, Ryou?" Bakura grinned evilly. Ryou frowned, swatting playfully at Bakura and closing the door.

"Hey! I wanted a picture of that!" Bakura followed Ryou to his room. "It would be a nice blackmail picture."

Ryou stuck his tongue at Bakura and sat on the bed. "They're so cute together."

Bakura didn't say anything until he was beside Ryou, putting an arm around him. Before kissing him, he said, "But not as cute as us."

Ryou sighed into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Bakura's neck.

"You know I love you right?" Bakura said breathlessly after breaking their kiss.

Ryou nodded, "And I love you, too."

"Damn straight." Bakura answered, taking Ryou and laying him out on the bed. Bakura straddled him, kissing Ryou all over his face. Breaking another kiss, Bakura sat up with a thoughtful expression. "Maybe rainy days aren't so bad."

Ryou giggled and pulled down his yami for another kiss. Soon enough, kissing weren't the only thing they were doing. *wink, wink*

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

DZ: Rejoice! I am done!

Shuichi: Why didn't you continue the lemon?

DZ: I thought you were still in the studio?

Shuichi: I snuck away.

Max: Wouldn't that man with the gun be after you then?

DZ: Yea...crap, we better get out of here before he comes for you. Someone do a disclaimer and let's go.

Rei: DZ does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Beyblades, Gravitation and DDR. Please read and review. 

DZ: Ciao!


End file.
